I Was Overwhelmed by Heroes
by fangirlingismycupoftea
Summary: Nyo!Estonia wakes up, only to find herself surrounded by the Hetalian nations! (a take on the Nyotalia episode in reverse)


**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so if I've written anyone too OOC, or have spelling or grammar mistakes or anything please tell me!**

**So I wanted to write this thing where instead of Estonia waking up in the Nyotalia world, Nyotalia Estonia would wake up in the Hetalia world, comparing the nations with their female counterparts.**

**Please read and review!**

"Wake up, Estonia!"

"Wha-?" Estonia sleepily raised her head. It appeared she had fallen asleep during the meeting.

She looked up to see America beaming at her.

"Dude, you totally fell asleep during my awesome speech!"

Wait a minute. There was something off about America. Since when did she wear a shirt that that actually covered something other than her boobs? Estonia looked up at her face, and what she noticed next jolted her right out of her drowsiness.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

* * *

When later asked to describe what had happened next, Estonia would say, "I was overwhelmed by heroes!"

"_Ve~ Pasta!" _- Italy

"_I suppose the only the thing worse than one Italy would be two Italy's." _- Germany

"_I do not quite understand, Mr America." _- Japan

"_I'm the hero!" _- America

"_You can't solve all your problems with science." - _England

"_I'd be more than willing to love you. _;)_" _- France

"_Not the panda, aru~!" _- China

"_All will become one with Russia~. ^^" _- Russia

"_(doesn't do anything, just sits there living in fear for his life)" _- Latvia

"_I'm Canada, eh?" _- Canada

"_THE AWESOME ME HAS ARRIVED!" - Prussia_

"Fan-****ing-tastic," muttered Estonia.

* * *

"A-A-America?" Estonia stuttered. This couldn't be possible. Her eyes must be deceiving her! But it was as it appeared: America was in fact, a guy. He wore a a brown uniform and a bomber jacket. Estonia noted that he had glasses, something the female America didn't have. _At least he doesn't dress up like a slut, _Estonia thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone else speak in a British accent. "That speech was the most ridiculous thing I had ever heard! You know, you Yankees really are thick!"

"E-England?!" Estonia said in surprise as another man appeared besides the guy- version of America. Estonia could tell from his accent that he was England, but he looked quite different than as a girl. For one thing, he had the most ridiculous eyebrows.

America retorted, "Well, I didn't hear any smart British stuff coming from _you, _England."

"I agree with America-san," said a new voice. Estonia inwardly groaned as another man joined them. He looked Asian, and wore a white naval uniform, resembling a certain black-haired girl Estonia knew. _Japan, not you, too._

"What is going on here?" Estonia wondered, as the male America and England started arguing "Everyone except me has turned into guys!"

Another boy with a curly strand of hair sticking out from his head popped up beside her. "Ve~! Estonia, have some pasta!" he said, holding out a plate of the stuff itself. _Great, Italy is a boy now, too. _

She felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see a man in a long brown coat and a scarf smiling at her with his eyes closed. He looked all to well like a certain Soviet nation Estonia knew.

"Russia!?"

The boy Italy immediately panicked, and ran so fast as to leave dust behind him, waving a white flag, crying, "Germany!"

_Overreaction, much? _Estonia thought. The boy Italy appeared to be much different than his female-counterpart.

"Estonia!" said Russia, happily. Estonia found this creepy, for some reason. "I decided to brush some honey on you and rolled you around outside for a bit."

_Well that wasn't very nice. _"Classic," Estonia muttered.

"What was that?" Russia leaned in closer to hear better.

Estonia began freaking out, though she wasn't exactly sure why. "Nothing! I said nothing, Mr Russia!"

Russia just smiled even wider. "Good, good." He patted her own the shoulder.

This didn't help Estonia to relax. She decided that the male-version of Russia was much, much, creepier than the female-Russia.

Meanwhile, the argument between England and America had gotten even more intense, and was quickly escalating into a full-fledged fight, which the guy-France (at least, Estonia assumed it was France. Who else would have such fabulous hair?) had decided to join.

"Leave poor girl alone, Russia!" said a male China. Was he a guy? Estonia wasn't quite sure with that ponytail. He probably was. Everyone else had been turned into guys, so why not him? Yeah, he most probably was a guy. Whatever gender he was, Russia just gave him another creepy smile (though China didn't seem all that fazed by it) and left.

"Th-thank you," Estonia managed to say. _Note to self: avoid male-Russia at all costs._

"Your welcome, aru!" said China. Estonia didn't know how it got there, but in the next few seconds she found herself surrounded by Chinese food.

"You buy food from me! Then we will both be happy, aru~!" China told her, excitedly.

As he continued talking, Estonia slowly slipped away from him. Once she had gotten away from him, she ducked under a table, watching as the male nations (more had joined in the fight between America, England, and France) fought each other. She saw the male Russia standing off to the side, just watching serenely. Even from where she was hiding Estonia could sense the evil aura coming off from him. Beside him, though, she noticed a small boy who looked a lot like Latvia, trembling in fear as Russia said something she couldn't hear. Estonia felt sorry for him. As if girl-Latvia's problems weren't bad enough, what with her always being so nervous.

"ENOUGH!" Everything stopped as a loud German voice shouted at the room. Estonia looked at the other side of the room where a man who looked like Germany looked _livid. _The boy Italy had climbed onto Germany's back and was clinging onto him tightly, furiously waving his white flag.

"What the hell is going on!?" Estonia exclaimed. Behind her, a door that hadn't been there a few seconds ago opened, bursting forth with golden light.

An old man in a white robe and wings appeared before her. "Allow me to put some light on the sit'ation," the man said in a deep voice.

"Hold on," said Estonia, squinting at him. "Aren't you the suspicious god that tried to instigate Hungary?"

God ignored her and continued. "You looked like you were having some trouble, so I decided to grant one of your wishes! This is your own fantasy!"

"I never wished for this!" protested Estonia, embarrased.

"Now you too can be happy! Surrounded my handsome men, you can now lead a life like seventh heaven!"

Estonia glanced at the male nations, most of whom were covered in cuts and scratches and bruises from fighting. Looking at them, she came to a very quick conclusion.

"I DON'T WANT THESE GLOOMY GUYS!" cried Estonia, before the whole world went dark.

* * *

Estonia immediately lifted her head, having just woken up. She was in the same place as before. _So it was all just a dream? s_he wondered. She saw Lithuania coming towards her. "Lithuania?" She checked to make sure that Lithuania was a girl, and not a guy. Behind her was Latvia, whom Estonia was very glad to see was a girl, not a boy.

"You looked like you were having bad dream," Latvia told her, concerned.

"Ah yes," Estonia sighed in relief. "It was all just nightmare." Estonia quickly decided to be much nicer to Latvia, now that she had seen how creepy the male Russia was and the close proximity to him Latvia had suffered as a boy. Even if it was just a dream, no one deserved that kind of torture._  
_

From behind her came a familiar voice. "What kind of nightmarre?" Russia asked softly. The _female_ Russia, nowhere near as creepy as the male-Russia, leaned over her.

"Oh, it was just like in one of the dating sims, where everyone had turned into a cute boy," said Estonia.

"I like that nightmare," said Russia with a tiny smile.

Lithuania and Latvia looked a little worried.

"Cool dream!" said Italy (the _girl _Italy) out of nowhere.


End file.
